


The boy in the yellow scarf

by Missnasa



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Blood and Violence, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Torture, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnasa/pseuds/Missnasa
Summary: While Ryoga was walking in the forest he is kidnapped and tortured by a stranger. Then he is found by his friend Ranma. Read second to second how was the recovery of Ryoga and how he leaves aside his maximum depression.





	The boy in the yellow scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story of Ranma 1/2, besides that English is not my native language. Sorry for the mistakes and enjoy!

The boy with the yellow scarf was walking lost in a forest, his eyes were fixed on the ground while he thought about the recent commitment of his beloved Akane with Ranma, finally Ranma had the courage to confess his feelings to Akane ... He could not do anything , he lost again against Ranma.

So submerged was he of his thoughts that he did not realize that the night slowly consumed the sun, leaving in his wake thousands of stars that accompanied the main show, the bright and silvery moon. He awoke from his reverie when he found himself enveloped in the gloom accompanied by the soft sounds of nature. He quickly removed his backpack and threw it on the floor ready to put his tent in the dark, after all it was not the first time that the night had taken him by surprise.

He armed, with an enviable speed, his tent; the years of practice followed were enough to put together a complicated piece in less than 2 minutes. For luck, the atmosphere was warm, it was full summer. With his eyes adapted to the darkness, he looked for firewood, trying not to get too far away from his small improvised house. That night luck was on his side, being a forest and in summer he found it easy to find enough firewood to make his food and stay warm when the temperature dropped considerably at dawn.

He returned to his shop, he was grateful to be able to find it in a simple way and with the hands of a master in survival, he managed to make a fire, he could see better the place of his stay. He firmly grasped the backpack to look for some instant ramen and his bottle of water specially reserved for these cases. He took a small pot and heated half of his bottle, after which he was able to consume the product. It would be a lie to deny the fact that that soup had him fed up. He had used it so many times that he would do everything he could to eat a kitchen like Kasumi's ... like Kasumi's.

His mind was too bound to Nerima, he could not take his mind off the population; He wished for a moment to forget everything that happened in Nerima, but it was impossible for him to forget the beautiful Akane, the delicious okonomiyaki and the Chinese soup, and surprising as it seemed to Ranma. At last he had reflected on his life and the great challenge that was imposed on ruining Ranma's life, he realized that his attitude was cowardly, very cowardly, because the honor of which so much claimed his actions overshadowed him; Was it honorable to blame Ranma for all his problems? Was it honorable to pretend to be a pig out of love? None of the previous ones were for that reason, he was willing to mend his mistakes: with all the pain in his soul he confessed that it was P-chan.

Akane got angry in a way screaming the hatred she had in her being and giving an amazing slap that left her swelling for three days. That day he promised not to bother her again, and ran out of the dojo with his cloudy eyes, in the middle of the road he found Ranma looking worried, he ignored him. It has been two months since the incident and he congratulated himself with a certain depression not having returned there. With all these depressing thoughts he finished his ramen, turned off the fire and went straight to the store to be able to sleep, when his senses indicated danger.

He stayed static for a few seconds at the entrance of his shop and invoked all the years of training to detect the intruder, which probably could be a bear, but the bears do not throw dice ... He left his tent completely and shouted hoping that the stranger he showed us, he did not succeed, but the attacks with the darts were more frequent until one hit him. His legs lost balance and his eyes darkened, the last thing he felt was that someone charged him ... Officially he was kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thanks for reading up here. This is the first chapter, and it is in process for what I believe will be delayed. Bye!


End file.
